


Findings

by fandramatics



Series: Hypothesis [18]
Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: What Agatha Van Helsing ended up with.
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Series: Hypothesis [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713049
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Findings

“Over five hundred years searching for the perfect bride, for a way to reproduce. All that for both of you to look like Van Helsings”

The two pairs of eyes watched the Count.

“They’re Van Helsings. And they have your hair,” Agatha said from the table without raising her eyes from her notes. “And your eyes.”

“The rest is all you.”

“Hopefully, neither of them will be as dramatic as you,” she added.

“I heard that.”

“Good. Now, don’t be so loud, I need to take notes,” she kept on writing, “We’ll have their blood test results by tomorrow, let’s see how their DNA is like.”

“Well, I can’t have lost that one,” he said, “They do drink blood.”

“And eat human food. If anything, a draw.”

“You won’t let me have anything, will you?”

A smirk appeared on her lips, “When either of them is acting out, I’ll let you have all of it.”

“Oh, I thought they were your ‘good girls’”

“I don’t expect them to be so well-behaved all the time, you  _ are _ their father.”

He faced the twins, pointed at Agatha “This is how she treats your father,” one of the girls grabbed his finger, “Someone supports me.”

The other chuckled.

Agatha raised her head, “Who was that?”

Dracula had his brows furrowed, “Sofia… ”

The former nun held back a smile, “She didn’t laugh at you. There’s actually a medical explanation, it’s not really a laugh.”

“I’ll get over it,” he said, “but only because it’s a first.”

“So you aren’t dying for Klara to laugh at me?”

He shot her a smirk, “You can’t prove that.”

“I don’t have to.”

Sofia chuckled again.

“Okay, that’s enough,” he picked the two girls up, “Why don’t we do something more productive? What about dinner?”

He took them to the kitchen, Agatha went on detailing her findings on dhampirs.


End file.
